A wild-type α1-3/4 fucosidase has been isolated from Bifidobacterium longum subsp. infantis ATCC 15697 (SEQ ID No. 18 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,756, Sela et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 105, 18964 (2008), Sela et al. Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 78, 795 (2012); for its crystal structure see Sakurama et al. J. Biol. Chem. 287, 16709 (2012)). This fucosidase is encoded by a DNA sequence of 1437 nucleotides as set forth in the '756 patent, encoding a sequence of 478 amino acids. According to the '756 patent, human milk oligosaccharides (“HMOs”) can be synthesized by contacting an oligosaccharide containing precursor with this wild-type fucosidase and then isolating a modified oligosaccharide containing precursor. The protein according to SEQ ID No. 18 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,756 is referred to as SEQ ID No. 1 in the present application.
However, the wild-type α1-3/4 fucosidase has not been entirely suitable for making fucosylated oligosaccharides, particularly fucosylated HMOs. Mutants of the enzyme have therefore been sought preferably having increased transfucosidase synthetic activity and/or decreased hydrolytic activity and/or increased thermostability, especially increased transfucosidase synthetic activity, decreased hydrolytic activity and increased thermostability.